


Tattoo Drabble

by zaniamsextoy



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Salvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about Zayn's new tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not one to say it's true, but I like to believe that this happened. It's the only way to keep my heart from breaking more.

**  
**"Babe, you don't have to do this," Liam whispered, taking a firm grip of his boyfriend's hand. "We can just turn back to the hotel now and just tweet it."

"No," Zayn managed, hiding his tears. He needed to do it. He must. "This way management will just leave us alone."

Zayn glanced over at Louis who had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to do it. You and management can't make me."

"But---it's permanent," Liam's eyes watered. "It will never fade away."

"So would that tweet," Zayn sighed, resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. "I rather get this tattoo then tweet to our fans that Ziam is bullshit. I can handle getting the tattoo of her. I can't, however, tell everyone that I don't love you. That would hurt me the most."


End file.
